After Endor
by ArtistsChild93
Summary: Ivy and the others help an emotionally distraught Luke Skywalker come to terms with his father's death. Or so it seems, old memories suface and Ivy, too must deal with her own past, with the help of the others. I will be revamping this to fit around my Ivy and Luke stories, so I may take this down and repost the rewritten version at some point.
1. Just a scratch

It was over. The war was finally over.

Ivy put her arm around him, fingers against the upper part of his ribcage. To her surprise, his black tunic was wet there; she pulled her hand away and looked at it, her fingertips where red. "Luke!" she scolded holding her hand up.

"What?" he said, "it's just a sc- OWWW!" he yelped as she squeezed the area.

She rolled her eyes, "scratches don't make you holler like that."

"Well you didn't have to pinch me!" he said in an injured tone, "It's nothing!"

Again Ivy starling rolled her eyes, "I'll be the judge of that, take your shirt off I wanna take a look at it."

"No!" he snapped, "I won't, I don't have to."

"You big baby!" she growled, voice rising.

He crossed his arms, "I am not a baby."

She glared at him; face inches from his, "You are! You won't even let anyone look at your injuries after you've been in a fight with Vader and the Emperor! You stupid idiot!"

Luke snapped, "You have no idea what kind of hell I've been through! My father just died and all you care about is-is." His voice broke, "Just forget it!" He turned to leave, but Ivy caught his hand.

"Luke, I'm sorry. I didn't know." She said, "I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. I just wanted to make sure you where okay. Honestly sometimes you can be so stubborn."

"No, no," he said a definite quaver in his voice, "I'm the one who should be sorry, you were just trying to help and I—I snapped at you like that."

She patted his cheek, "We're both at fault here. I really am sorry about your dad, Luke."

He surprised her by hugging her fiercely. She could tell he just needed someone to comfort him.

"C'mon," she said, "let's go back to the falcon and take a look at that 'scratch' of yours." She laughed as he rolled his eyes at her.


	2. Scratch part 2

She pushed him towards the sleep couch, "Sit."

He obeyed, but continued to protest, "Look, Ivy, I'm fine."

"Yeah right, Luke," she retorted, "like the time you broke your wrist, or after Bespin when you had appendicitis, or maybe when you broke three ribs in the speeder accident?"

"Okay, okay, I get the point." He said, defeated. He pulled his shirt over his head. "See? It's not that—" he stopped as he saw the extent of his own injuries.

Not only did he have the one gash on his upper ribcage, but he also had one on his upper left arm. Also there where tiny scratches all over his torso.

Ivy gasped, "Luke, what happened to you?" he was trembling all over. Starling rushed over to him and pulled him into a hug. His tears remained unshed, still glistening in his eyes. Ivy, however, was. She felt his hold on her grow tighter, and his hand reached up to brush her bushy hair, he was utterly baffled.

"Ivy, Love, what's wrong?" he asked, "I swear, I've had _way_ worse than this before. It's not that bad."

She pulled away and looked into her eyes, green ones overflowing, "I thought-I thought I was gonna lose you, Luke."

Skywalker's voice began to show the strain of the unshed tears, "I know, I was scared for a little while I was gonna lose myself too, along with you." They started to fall. It really had been a long day, and he was physically and emotionally exhausted, to say the least.

Ivy suddenly remembered that she had yet to tend to his injuries. She wiped her eyes and said, "Sorry, I don't know what came over me." She examined the gashes and forced a smile, "I honestly don't know how you manage it, Skywalker," she said dabbing at the wound on his arm with a wet washcloth. He winced, "I mean look at the state of your clothes! Is it possible that you can _not_ completely trash your outfit when you choose to pick a fight with a sith?"

He started to laugh but a stab of pain caused him to grab his side with a hiss of pain, "You forget that I outgrew one of them," he managed to grin.

"Honey," she said, finishing the bandage on his arm and moving to the other, "a 300 pound jawa couldn't outgrow that farm tunic of yours."

This time he really did laugh, but not for long, because his injury started throbbing painfully, "I really need to stop doing that. Ivy, please stop making me laugh it hurts."

"Sorry," she said, "Well at least you still have your sense of humor." Starling finished the bandage, "there all better," she said with an evil grin, "You want Mommy to kiss it better?"

"I hate when you get that look on your face." He said, "It always means you're up to something evil."

Ivy tried to rearrange her face to look innocent, "Who me?"

"Ivy, you haven't looked innocent since we where both nineteen." He said, rolling his eyes, "And how the hell do you win every argument we get into?"


	3. Tummy Woes

Ivy awoke to groans coming from the freshener. She quickly climbed out of bed, being careful not to disturb Leia and made her way down the hallway. A figure she knew all too well was crouched by the toilet. "Luke, you okay?"

"No." he moaned, hand over his mouth, "I've been throwing up half the night."

The last thing he needed at his current bodyweight was for him to get sick like this. She crouched beside him and put a hand on his sweaty forehead, he had a high fever. "I'll be right back, Luke, I'm gonna get you a blanket." She hurried out of the room to get one of the extra blankets from the closet. Soon after she left, she heard her friend getting sick again.

As she was passing, Solo stuck his head out, "What's goin on, Thorney?"

"Luke's sick." She stated, "He said he's been throwing up all night and he has a high fever. I was gonna get him a blanket, he's shivering and he looks awful."

Han looked concerned, "Poor kid, he's had a rough day as is. I'm gonna go stay with him till you get back."

Luke felt Solo lay a hand on his sholder, "Hey, Kid, I heard you weren't feelin so hot."

"That's an understatement," he moaned, hand clutching at his stomach, "I feel terrible!"

He squeezed Luke's sholder, "Don't worry, we'll get you better, Kiddo."

Ivy bustled back in with a blanket, knelt, and draped it over his sholders, "That better, Dear?"

He nodded slightly, leaning heavily against her. She brushed her hair away from his forehead.

"Are you done?" she asked, "it might be better to get you back to bed so you won't be so cold."

Luke swallowed, "I hope so."

Solo and Starling grabbed him under the armpits and hauled him upright. It was clear that he felt too weak to stand on his own, "maybe we should get a bucket for him, just in case."

"Yeah, Thorney, that's not a bad idea." His friend rummaged in the closet until she found what they all called the 'puke bucket.' She then slipped Luke's arm back over her sholder.

"Let's go." She said as they both supported the Jedi's weight. It was a really good thing he wasn't heavy because he seemed to have lost the ability to stand. She heard him groan quietly. Ivy whispered comfortingly, "Don't worry, Dear, we're almost there."

When they got to his room, they laid him down and covered him with several blankets. He looked dreadful. Skywalker felt a hand gently brush across his face, exhausted, he soon fell asleep.


	4. Sound Asleep

Starling crossed her arms and glared at her friend, who had recently returned from his visit to the medicenter after spending an entire night throwing up. "Look, Luke, you are going to eat something whether you like it or not. You are 4 kilos underweight and I won't take no for an answer."

"I'm not hungry," he sulked.

"I don't care." She growled, "eat!"

The Jedi knight glared at her, unconvincingly, then seemed to deflate, "fine, but nothing too substantial, I don't wanna get sick again."

She came back several minutes later with a bowl of broth and some crackers, "here," she grinned, "that bland enough for ya?"

"if it where any blander, it would be nutripaste." He snorted, "and you know about how well I'd be able to keep that down."

She burst out laughing, "no one could keep that nasty shavit down, Skywalker."

"My point exactly," he grinned, "At least this isn't a bland blob of –"

"Language," Ivy teased in a singsong voice.

He smirked, "Sorry, what can I say, Solo's rubbed off on me."

"More than you know." She said running her forefinger along his jaw. His grin turned positively evil. "don't look at me that way, it creeps me out."

"It does?" he said, then he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror in the open freshener, "geez I look like I really did turn to the dark side!"

She laughed and put her arm around his sholder, "Darling, I'm really glad you didn't."

He nodded, emotions of the past few days surfacing again. He rubbed at his eye, "Sorry," he said voice cracking, "must've gotten something in my eye."

Ivy sniffed beside him, "Me too!" She felt his arms wrap around her shoulders and she let her head come to rest on his heart. It really had been a long week. She suddenly looked up and realized he too was crying. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

Han and Leia found them hours later, sound asleep, "Aww, Han, look!"

Solo entered the room, "They're completely zonked!" he turned as if to leave.

"Where are you going, Han?" she asked.

He grinned crookedly, "Gettin the holo cam, you don't honestly think I'd miss a photo opportunity like this, Sweetheart?"

She giggled, "I suppose that would put us even for the prank she pulled on me on Hoth."

"Or the time they both put the toilets on reverse." He said, "and I got covered in you-know-what."

"That was hilarious." Leia snickered.

Han pretended to be annoyed, "yeah, for you three."

"Although you did get them back with the tauntauns in each of thier their showers." She smiled innocently.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a brand new photo on the rebel database.


	5. Snow White

Her screams woke him several hours later. Starling was thrashing around on the floor after rolling off the bed. He rushed to her side and shook her "Ivy! Ivy wake up!" her eyes shot open, trying to take in as much light as she could.

"No!" she cried, trying to pull away from him.

Luke let go, she backed away in terror. "Love, it's me," he said, approaching her cautiously, "I'm not gonna hurt you." He reached for her, but she shrank back, "don't you know me?" she looked at him curiously for several moments before recognition dawned on her. She threw her arms around him and began to cry. "Hey- hey, it's okay, Love, it's okay." She felt his arms wrap protectively around her, his hand absently running through her wild, curly hair.

"Is this what it's like?" she asked.

"what?" he said confused.

She swallowed and buried herself deeper against his chest, "reliving those horrible memories?"

He sighed, lowering his head slightly, "Yes. What happened?" for a moment, she felt a flash of anger go through him, "Did someone hurt you?"

"It was a long time ago, Luke," she whispered, "I don't wanna talk about it." He wasn't used to her being so closed off.

He put a finger under her chin and gently forced her head up, "Don't give my that, Ivy. I told you what happened after Bespin, didn't I? Please tell me, you'll feel better if you do."

She looked at him, "My parents were killed by the Empire, the day I left home."

"I'm sorry," she shivered as she felt his warm breath in her hair, "I know how you feel."

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, Luke, I shouldn't be burdening my problems on you."

"No," he said, kissing her forehead, "I need it, Ivy, I really do."

Starling broke down crying. He held her for several minutes before she was able to calm down enough to talk, "They- they locked my family—my parents and my brother in a room and- and torched the house. I wasn't home when they came."

Skywalker held her tighter as she sobbed uncontrollably into his tunic. He again started to run his fingers through the dark hair, trying to soothe the pain. Suddenly, she heard the most peculiar sound. Luke Skywalker was singing, yes singing. He didn't have a bad voice either, although it still carried a bit of the nosey quality he talked with.

She looked up, stunned, "Y-you can sing?"

"Uhh, yeah," he said blushing, "my Aunt Beru always used to, and I guess I just sorta picked up on it."

"You have a lovely voice, Luke," she whispered, eyelids beginning to droop, "You really should do it more often."

He let out a quiet chuckle and traced her cheek with a finger. Ivy was sagging tiredly in his arms. She barely felt him lift her off the floor and place her on the sleep couch. He looked at her, the red lips, and the black hair. It reminded him of the story she had told him about the princess who had been put under the spell by the witch. Then her true love had kissed her because she had looked so beautiful in the glass coffin because he had been so struck by her . Luke bent over her and softly kissed her lips. "Sleep well, my Snow White."


	6. Marry Me

The next morning, Ivy awoke to Luke's gentle snores. He was lying on his back on the floor covered in a blanket. She smiled; he must have stayed there all night after her nightmare. There was no doubt that the 23 year old would have an almighty crick in his neck when he woke up. She got out of bed and sat cross-legged beside him. Starling grinned, a faraway look in her deep green eyes. He had kissed her; she had felt it just as she had fallen asleep. She looked at him; he didn't look nearly as awful as he slept. He looked almost his age, she mused.

A sudden urge struck her as she watched him sleep; she bent over him, long hair brushing across his face, and kissed him softly. A small smile graced his features and he opened his eyes slowly, "Hey," he said sleepily, letting out a yawn and stretching his stiff muscles.

"You didn't have to sleep on the floor, Luke," she chuckled brushing at a stray blond hair. He sat up slowly, rubbing at his neck.

"I did, I couldn't just leave you there all alone." He said, drawing her into a gentle embrace, "you slept on the floor when I had nightmares."

She laughed, "I used the cot propped up in the hall closet, Silly!"

"It stinks," he retorted, "I don't even wanna know where that thing's been."

Ivy rested her head on his shoulder, "It's not that bad, it only smells like dead tauntaun."

"Exactly why I won't use it." He said, "Too many fond memories."

She giggled, "hey I have quite a few memories myself of that smell."

"Yeah? Well you didn't spend the night stuffed _inside_ one" Luke said, glaring unconvincingly at her.

Starling snickered, "that was your own fault, darling, you'd think the great Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight and hero of the rebellion would be able to sense a wampa nearby."

"Like you can talk," he said, rolling his eyes, "I didn't trip over my own feet and nearly run myself through with my own lightsaber on dagobah."

"Oh yeah?" she smirked, "well I wasn't the one who made out with my sister."

He groaned, "I'm never going to live that down am I?"

Ivy smiled wickedly, "Nope, and I'm telling it to our kids when we have them."

"You wouldn't." he said trying to push as much fear into his voice, which he obviously wasn't feeling.

She smiled and brushed her lips against his jaw, "I wouldn't have to if you marry me."

"Tempting," Luke smiled, "I was just about to say the same thing If you wouldn't have tried to blackmail me."

"Aww that's so sweet!" she grinned, "Well will you?"

He chuckled, "Just name the time and the place, Love."

"How bout Home One, when we go back in two days." She grinned, "That work for you?"

Skywalker did something he hadn't done in months: he burst out laughing, "And Yoda said I was impatient, I think you've got me beat!"

"Two days?" she asked, "We can ask Mon if there's someone who can marry us in the rebellion."

The Jedi knight smiled and kissed his new fiancée on the brow. At last, after four years, everything was finally beginning to look up.


	7. Catching up

Ivy walked outside to find her new fiancée sitting on a tree stump, head bowed, and shoulders shaking. "Luke?" she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up, tears running down his face, making his eyes look even bluer. He wiped his face and sniffed, "What?"

"What's wrong, dear?" she asked, sitting down next to him, and rubbing his back.

"Nothing," he answered tersly, shaking his head. He let his chin come to rest on his knees, and let out a sob.

Ivy wrapped her arms around his neck, and let her hand come to rest on his face, "It's caught up to you hasn't it?" He nodded.

"I spent my whole life looking for a father I never knew," he choked, turning to look at her. She'd never seen him look so vulnerable, "Now he's gone."

She pulled him into a much needed hug, "You still have me, and Han and Leia. And Chewie and the droids of course."

He gently but firmly pushed away, "I don't deserve it."

She brought his chin up, "Of course you do, Luke! There couldn't be anyone in this whole universe who could be more deserving."

"Then why is it always me?" he sighed, "Why do all these horrible things happen to me?"

She hugged him tightly, "I don't know, but I know for sure that it has a reason." She felt his head come to rest against her, body shaking with sobs. He hadn't been this bad since Bespin. She started to run her fingers through his hair, trying to soothe the pain. She felt his grip tighten around her, as he started to cry harder. "Shhh, it's okay, I know it's hard." She sang softly to him, like she'd done before. "You don't deserve any of this, Luke. It's not your fault."

"Father!" he moaned, clearly not hearing her. He continued to cry.

She hugged him tighter. Then suddenly an unfamiliar deep voice spoke.

"What is it, Son?" She looked around startled, and saw a blue glowing ghost, like the one of Kenobi of a man slightly older than Luke. "What's wrong, Luke," he said sofer than before.

"Why?" his spitting image said, "Why did you have to go?"

The apparition sighed, "It was time, Son, I couldn't stay. I'm sorry, if I would have realized what I was going to miss, I would never have turned."

Ivy felt his body relax a little as he calmed, "But why did you turn?"

"I thought I was going to lose your mother," he said, "I didn't realize I'd lost her until it was too late. I'd already gone too far, and I couldn't turn back on my own. I came to thank you, Luke. You saved me."

The young Jedi in her arms sniffled slightly, "You came back to see me?"

"And I wanted to formerly meet your fiancée." He said, "As myself." He smiled misgeviously and nodded at Ivy, "I must say Luke, you have good taste in women."

Luke did the most unusual, amazing thing, he burst out laughing. The tears where still running down his face, but he was still laughing. "thanks, Dad."

Ivy was shocked, "You know, Luke that's the first time I've ever heard you call him Dad."

This incited more laughter, "Hey, it sounded natural to me."

Anakin smiled kindly at them both, "I'm pleased to meet you, young lady." He said, "I would shake your hand, but seeing I'm dead, my hand would probably go right through yours."

Ivy too started to laugh histerically.

"Thank you for keeping my son sane." He said good humoredly, "Does he always light up like that for you?"

"I never noticed." She smiled, "Did you, Dear?"

Luke was too busy laughing.


	8. Taking off

**Okay, so this next chapter gets a little bit steamy. Don't worry I kept it PG. And if you are wondering: yes I will do their wedding a little later on in the story. Thank you for all of your support, I really enjoy reading your comments.**

"Hi, Darling," Ivy said, walking by her fiancée, who was currently occupied with brushing his teeth, "I just talked to Mon."

"Oh?" he asked, toothbrush still sticking out of his mouth, "What did she say?"

Ivy's eyes roamed over his bare torso, "I must say, you're lookin good, Skywalker."

Luke turned beet red and pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth, "Uhh thanks." He cleared his throat, "What-what did she say?"

"Oh right!" she exclaimed, blushing slightly, "Mon says that there are too many people who had the same idea as us, and that we'd have to wait a very long time before they could marry us."

Luke raised an eyebrow, "How long exactly is long?"

"At least a month," she said, "there really are a lot of people getting married."

He sighed, "Like who?"

"I don't know, but I can guess a few." She smiled, "Wedge and Kourt probably, Han and Leia, and maybe Biggs and Dani"

"So what are we gonna do?" he asked.

She grinned, "Patience," she said, "I was just gonna say that we could take leave for a week and get married somewhere off base. That might actually work better, and we'd get a honeymoon."

The Jedi knight smiled, "That sounds like a good idea. How long would it be till we could go?"

"Two weeks," she said, "I've already got everything arranged, all we need is a place to go."

"What about Naboo?" he asked, "I've always wanted to visit there."

"We'll see," she said, "It may still be under Imperial control. We may just have to settle for somewhere nearby that we've taken. We could go back to Tatooine."

He snorted, "No thanks. Hey what about your home planet?" he asked suddenly, "It isn't too heavily guarded right?"

"No, I don't think so," she smiled, "It's not exactly much of a threat compared to other planets, but it's-well It's not like other planets, it doesn't have the technology that we have here, or it didn't used to."

Skywalker grinned and allowed his lips to brush hers softly, "So you're saying your planet is the backwater of all backwater planets?"

"Well," she said, "it would be considered that way, it's much nicer than Tatooine, but it may take too long to get there, To give you an idea, Tatooine and Earth are on totally opposite sides of the system.

"I see," he said, "maybe we could stick with somewhere a little closer to home like—Yavin 5 perhaps, or Corusaunt, or maybe, say Dantooine."

Ivy felt his warm breath on her lips, his so tantalizingly close. She ran her fingertips along the scar in between his shoulder blades that he had acquired during the fight on Bespin. "Yeah, that might work. We could talk to your sister and see where would be best to go." She leaned in a little closer.

"Sounds like a plan." He whispered, bending down to pull her into a kiss.

"Hey you two," Solo stuck his head around the door, "We're about to take off, strap yourselves in."

Both young Jedi where blushing furiously, "Yeah Han."

"By the way," Han grinned, "smooth moves, Kid."

"Shut up, Solo."


	9. Honeymoon Disgussions

"Hey Luke," Leia greeted her brother with a kiss on the cheek, "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"What planets would be a good place for two people to go on leave?" he asked.

She smiled, "You and Ivy planning something?"

He smiled, "Well, yeah, we're planning on getting married in two weeks, Ivy's already set it all up."

"You proposed finally?" she asked, "Took you long enough."

"Actually, she beat me to it," he said, "but I was going to."

Leia laughed, "You know, somehow I'm not surprised. She always was a trifle impatient."

"And I'm not?" he chuckled.

"Not nearly," his sister grinned, "anyplace you'd like to go in particular?"

"Yeah," he said, grinning, "What's the status on Naboo?"

Leia squeezed her brother's hand. "As far as I know, security isn't that bad around there. Anyway, it would be fairly easy to sneak you two in."

"Mother was from there wasn't she?" he asked.

She smiled, "Yes, I belive you're right." To think that almost a year ago this was the same man who had been sobbing in Ivy's arms. That Luke and the Luke she was talking to where two different creatures. He seemed truly happy and recovering from everything surprisingly well. "Just out of curiosity, how have you been feeling?"

A huge goofy grin spread across her brother's face, "Great! I've had a few rough spots in the past week, but things are beginning to look up."

Leia couldn't help but smile back. That grin was infectious! "I haven't seen you smile like that in forever, you must be feeling better."

"I am," he said, "I don't think I'd be doing this good if it weren't for Ivy."

"How so?" she asked.

"If I'm feeling down, she cheers me up." He said, "She's always there when I need her, always warm when I'm feeling cold, and she knows when I need to lighten up."

Leia laughed, "I always knew somehow that you two where perfect for each other."

"I love her," he stated, "So much, I mean I love you too, but not the same way I love her."

"I feel the same way with Han." She said, a faraway look in her brown eyes.

He raised a curious eyebrow, "Are you two getting married?"

"Yeah, in a week," she replied, "It was really hard to get booked. By the way, Han wants you to be his best man."

"But you're just signing legal documents." He snickered.

She smiled, "I know, but we want our friends to be there, even if it is just filling out a bunch of papers."

He smiled softly, "I understand. Did Han propose?"

"Yes," she said, "Soon after we left Tatooine."

"I wish I could manage to get her the right ring." He said, "I don't get much chance to look at jewelry."

"Well maybe you can look when you get on Naboo." She said.

"Maybe I can."


End file.
